At present, the current is usually transmitted via a strip of carbon rubbing on an element supplied with current, for example a catenary wire, or on a rail. The strip of carbon can therefore be mounted on a pantograph in order to rub on the catenary wire or on a shoe in order to rub on a rail. This rail may be a third rail in addition to the two rails in contact with the wheels of the moving element.
The strip is conventionally retained in a bracket which provides mechanical reinforcement and the assembly of the strip and the bracket is bolted to a support. The bracket provides the mechanical strength of the strip of carbon and also participates in bolting this strip of carbon to a support to fix it.
The application WO2010/070246 describes current transmission systems in which the pick-up strip is not bolted on. This makes it possible to save time when replacing the strips and to limit the risk of cracking that may be associated with bolting on the strip. The bracket includes elastic means that press the strip against the back of the bracket.
There is a requirement for simpler maintenance.